Vacation Blues
by kawaii yuki-chan
Summary: Nosedive wins a dream vacation that quickly turns into a nightmare for him and Wildwing. Reviews and constructive critisizm welcome! I will update soon, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello all you Ducks fans! It's me Yuki-chan writing her first ever Mighty Ducks fan fic. I will try to not just write about my favorite Duck Nosedive but it's a habit I've been workin on for a while….. hope you like the first chapter anyways so enjoy!

**CONGRADULATIONS:**

**Thursday at 7:30 am**

"Woo-hoo!! I won the grand prize!" yelled Nosedive as he dashed into the kitchen of the Anaheim Pond. All the other Ducks looked up at their blond, teenaged teammate. Mallory showed only slight interest and soon dropped her eyes to a fashion magazine in front of her on the table. Duke looked up from his newspaper with laughter in his good eye. Tanya stopped tinkering with her latest great invention and Grin cracked one eye open from his yoga mat in the corner.

"Hey Wing, I entered an essay in this contest I saw in one of my comics and I won the first prize." he laughed as his big brother walked in and poured himself some coffee. Wildwing turned and looked at his brother and almost choked in his cup when he noticed the look on Mallory's face.

"You wrote an essay!? A FIRST PLACE essay!!??" asked Mallory incredulously, not even bothering to hide the open shock on her face. Nosedive just glared at her and turned up his beak at her rude remark.

"Actually Mallory, Nosedive got pretty decent grades back on Puckworld. Not FANTASTIC, but pretty good." said Wildwing as he noticed the slightly hurt look on his baby brother's face as he turned from her. With a sheepish look, she quickly buried her face in her magazine again.

"Yeah, well it was pretty easy. It was one of those "Who is your ideal hero?" ones. All I had to do was think about you bro and it sorta just…..flowed out." Nosedive said quietly.

"When one lives with a hero, the choice is always simple on whom their ideal hero would be." Grin intoned from his corner. They all looked at their karma-believing friend for a few silent moments and burst out laughing.

"Oh man, sorry Grinster. You just sounded like a total fortune cookie right then." laughed Nosedive as he wiped away a tear. Reaching for the opened letter in his brother's hand, Wildwing chuckled to himself as he silently agreed with Nosedive. Scanning the page, Wing read out loud to his friends the contents of the letter.

" Dear Mr. Flashblade,

We are pleased to inform you that you are the grand prize winner of the Ideal Hero contest. You and a friend or family member will fly to the beautiful snowy Alaskan wilderness for a six night/seven day stay at the Silver Snowflake Resort in Nome. During your stay in our luxurious suites, feel free to indulge in our fully equipped four-star kitchen and dinning room, exclusive spa, and pristine snowy slopes, perfect for skiing. Also included are free skate rentals for ice-skating and unlimited access to the wonderfully heated indoor pool. Please call the number below to book your trip as soon as possible.

Mr. Rimbauld

Owner and Manager"

"Well, what do you think?" Nosedive asked excitedly when he finished reading. Looking up into his bright eyes, Wildwing smiled.

"Who are you going to take?" he asked, knowing already what the answer would be.

"DUH!! You, big dummy." Nosedive replied, his voice dripping with teen sarcasm. The others rolled their eyes at the obvious choice he would make. Nosedive would never leave his brother's side. They even shared a room, even though Wildwing was nearing 22 and Nosedive had just turned 17. They had enough separation during their imprisonment in the camps on Puckworld which even after all this time, Nosedive still woke up often screaming from horrible nightmares and Wildwing refused to talk about.

"Of course. Well, we gotta let Phil know you and I are gonna be gone for a week, tell him to cancel or postpone any games and appearances, and settle a few other things. I don't think it would too much trouble to go as soon as Saturday morning." Wing murmured, counting off each duty on his fingers.

"ALRIGHT!!!! I'll start packing!" yelled Nosedive as he dashed out of the kitchen and tore up the stairs to his room.

" Heh heh. Man, watchin' the relationship between you and the kid kinda makes me wish I had brothers and sisters." chuckled Duke looking fondly at where Nosedive had disappeared and with a shake of his head, returned to his newspaper.

Saturday at 8:00 am

"Now boarding at Gate 11, Alaskan Airlines flight 143 to Nome. All passengers please report with all checked carry-on luggage to Gate 11. Thank you." called the voice over the intercom speakers. Tugging his duffle bag onto his slim shoulder, Nosedive scanned the busy airport for his brother.

"Fine time to go get a coffee and paper, bro." he mumbled with a third glance at his watch. When Wildwing finally walked up, Nosedive was about to go crazy with impatience

"LET'S GO Wing!!" he cried excitedly, tossing his brother his carry-on backpack. Grabbing his hand, they almost had to dash their way through the crowd to their gate. With tickets checked and luggage stowed in the overhead compartments the brothers settled into their seats for the four hour flight. Wildwing began to read some of the newspaper, a habit he picked up from Duke, and Nosedive took out his Gameboy.

About halfway through the trip Nosedive nudged his sleeping brother awake. Looking over sleepily at him Nosedive asked with worry in his eyes "Hey Wing? Is it true that wolves can attack and bring down a bear twice their size and weight?"

Sitting up with a confused look on his face, Wildwing's eyes then fell on the open "National Geographic" and "Travelers Guide to Alaskan Wilderness" on the fold out table on his brother's lap.

"Dive, there are fences and other stuff between us and the wilderness. Besides, wild animals are more scared of you than you would be of them. Don't work yourself up about that stuff. Think about it as a trip to Puckworld on Earth, the snow, the cold, and best of all, the ice skating." he said.

"Yeah but…" Nosedive started but Wildwing patted him on his shoulder.

"Just think about all the fun you'll have." he smiled and Dive felt some of the worry ease away with his brother's reassurance. Sitting back in their chairs the unsuspecting brothers had no idea on how much this trip would drastically change to a life or death battle with their very survival on the line.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well alrighty then!!!! Now it's you, oh faithful readers and Duck fans, YOU who hold the fate of this entire fanfic in the clicky-thingies of your computer mice! YES! You get to decide if I should continue with the story or just lock myself in my room for a while and see if I can come up with something better…….

Yeeeaahhh……please take into consideration that it's my first MD fic and I have not seen an episode since about 1999. Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! My dead laptop was holding my stories hostage, thank goodness for friends who work in Best Buy Geek Squad!!

I was really surprised at the nice reviews I received from all of you considering I really used up a lot of brain cells trying to remember things from the show. Heh heh heh…..

Well, same as before that reviews are welcome as are constructive ideas and such.

* * *

**AT THE AIRPORT IN NOME: 12:35**

Stretching out his stiff muscles from sitting so long, Nosedive stood in the busy airport lobby. Wildwing had volunteered to fetch their bags and had told him to start looking for the hotel people who were supposed to pick them up.

"Any sign of them yet?" a voice asked suddenly behind him causing Nosedive to practically jump out of his feathers.

"Geez Wing! You almost gave me a heart attack." He grumbled as his brother shook with laughter.

"A little jumpy are we? I'd never guess that you'd be so easy to scare considering we deal with 'ol Dragon Breath, who is ugly enough to give ANYONE nightmares, and you don't even break a sweat." Wildwing chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

A call from the double doors of the lobby got their attention and they walked to the front door to be greeted by a smiling man holing a sign with FLASHBLADE written on it.

"Mister Flashblade and guest , I presume?" he asked wile making his smile impossibly wider.

"Uuhhh, yes?" Nosedive replied, a little freaked by his wierd grin.

"Please step in gentlemen, I'll just place your bags in the trunk and we'll be on our way to Resort." the man said and he took their bags from them and turned to the car he was standing beside. Nosedive and Wildwing both raised their eyebrows at the sleek black limo that the man fairly pushed them into and they soon found themselves on their way.

After a surprisingly quick check-in Nosedive and Wildwing were shown to their room and began to unpack. The brothers were soon "oo-ing" and "aaahh-ing" over the various ammenities they found in their suite.

"Hey Bro , check this out!!" came Nosedive's excited voice as he discovered the hidden mini fridge. Chuckling to himself, Wildwing opted for a soak in the heated pool to soothe out the kinks from sitting so long and talked Dive into ordering room service instead of eating out.

About two hours later, Nosedive was still in the shower when his brother's voice called to him from the bedroom.

"Hey Dive, they don't have your soda do you want something else instead?" called Wildwing through the bathroom door.

"Naw, I think I saw a soda machine on the way up here so I'll just grab one from there." he called back. Soon after, the door opened and Nosedive stepped out, rubbing a towel on his wet hair. He ran a comb quickly through his gold locks and grabbed his wallet from the dresser.

"Back in a sec." he said to Wildwing who was currently hypnotized to the TV after discovering a marathon of his favorite show, CSI: New York, was on. He waved a hand to show he had heard and was soon drawn back into the show. Nosedive padded down the hall in his socks and quickly found the soda machine.

On the way back to the room, he popped open the can and decided to stop by the Help desk to see if there were any fliers on things to do that were offered by the Resort. He passed by a bulletin board that had a rather colorful arrangement of flyers and different ads. One really caught his attention that read "SEE THE GORGEOUS WILDLIFE OF ALASKA IN THEIR NATURAL HABITATS!" Nosedive figured that it would be fun to take a guided tour to all the sites of wild animals and take some really cool pictures.

Taking a copy of the flyer to show his brother, Dive raced down the hall to the room and after a few moments of discussion, he managed to convince his brother that it was perfectly safe and promised that he wouldn't freak out when the animals came close.

"What does the tour include?" Wildwing asked later as they munched on their dinners. Bringing out the flier, they read that the tour consisted of an hour long nature hike and then a ride down the white river, all with an experienced mountain guide with each group of people. Looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye, Wildwing was amazed that he'd want to do anything that dealt with water. As they lived on Puckworld where everything was always frozen, neither he nor Nosedive could swim. Wildwing could tread water if nessecary due to his early years when his father would fill their large tub in the house, but Dive had never learned and Wildwing had a bad feeling.

"Are you sure about the river ride? I mean, we could go skiing instead..." Wing began hesitantly. He knew that his younger brother was embarrassed about not knowing how to swim and had learned to tread lightly around the topic.

Nosedive tensed but turned to his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Wing, I'll be wearing a lifejacket AND I'll have both you and an "experienced mountain guide" with me. I'm pretty sure I'll be o.k." he said sarcastically, but Wildwing could hear the slight nervousness to his voice. They decided it was time to hit the hay and rest up for tomorrow's adventure.

They soon fell into a deep sleep where Nosedive was plauged by visions of him being under icy water and he could feel himelf sinking deeper and deeper into the cold darkness.

* * *

Well, there you go! Please let me know what you think about the chapter and I promise I'll update faster.


End file.
